Oubliettes
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Hannah a perdu la mémoire. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est, ni pourquoi elle s'est retrouvé dans cette situation. L'amour de Neville sera t-il suffisant pour lui faire recouvrir ses esprits, ou est-elle la seule détentrice de la clé de ses souvenirs ?


- Je m'appelle Hannah Abbot... J'ai 22 ans.

La blonde promena son regard sur la chambre de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste qui l'entourait. La fatigue rongeait ses traits mais elle devait continuer.

- Je suis marié à Neville Londubat, ancien camarade de mon année à Poudlard. J'étais à Serdaigle... Non ?  
>- C'est Poufsouffle, mon coeur.<p>

La jeune femme baissa la tête, le visage empreint de déception.

- Neville, je n'y arrive pas.

Son mari la considéra avec cette expression acharnée qui ne le quittait jamais.

- Mais si, mon amour. Essaye. Je suis là, avec toi.  
>- S'il te plait... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est dur à supporter.<br>- Pardon, chérie... Hannah. Continue. Tu peux y arriver.

La blonde secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais pouvoir, mais c'est trop compliqué. C'est comme essayer un sort difficile dont on ne sait pas la formule, seulement l'utilité... Je me perds, Neville.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec douceur.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. Il faut juste que tu te concentre un peu plus.

Hannah se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? s'énerva t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas, Neville ! Je suis perdue ! Perdue dans cette masse d'informations que vous me donner, où je ne sais plus démêler le réel du non réel, le vrai du faux ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je redoute même de penser car j'ai peur que cela m'implante de faux souvenirs ! Et tout le monde veux que j'essaye, que je me souvienne, d'une vie dont je ne connais rien, et qui ne m'apporte rien car j'ai visiblement préféré l'oublier que de la supporter !

Des perles salés roulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes amères qui lui étaient si familières ces derniers temps. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

- Je n'en peux plus, Neville. Je ne le supporte plus. J'ai besoin de temps et d'espace. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Son mari resta immobile quelques instants, l'observant avec une stupeur mêlée de tristesse, avant de se lever à son tour.

- Très bien, répondit-il d'une voix égale. Je te laisse un peu de temps, mais je reviendrais plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et après un dernier regard en arrière, sortit. Hannah se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ses larmes traçant des sillons sur sa peau en séchant. Elle avait essayé d'être forte, mais il s'agissait à chaque fois de la même rengaine. Elle était lasse de ce petit jeu.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette pièce sans souvenir de la façon dont elle s'était retrouvé là. Elle avait beau avoir essayé, sa mémoire restait vague et floue, quel que soit la période de sa vie dont elle cherchait à se rappeler. Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste lui avait diagnostiqué une perte évidente de la mémoire due à un choc psychologique important. Ils avaient alors essayé par tous les moyen de simuler son cerveau afin qu'un déclic se produise, mais peine perdue : Hannah se souvenait à peine des choses simples.  
>Un jeune homme s'était montré dés qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, se présentant comme son mari. Hannah ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais le décret de mariage avait malheureusement confirmé cette nouvelle. Dés lors, Neville avait essayé de lui extraire des souvenirs, en lui apprenant quelques informations qui pourrait l'aider à se rappeler. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné, mais il essayait toujours, convaincu que sa méthode porterait ses fruits. Hannah secouait la tête devant tant d'acharnement, mais elle devait avouer que son amour inconditionnel pour elle était troublant.<p>

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les promena sur sa chambre. Blanche, vide et froide, elle ne comportait qu'un lit et deux chaises et aucune distraction. Jusqu'à ici, Hannah y était resté sagement, attendant avec avidité l'arrivé des guérisseurs qui lui apportaient un semblant de compagnie avant de retourner servir les autres malades. Elle se sentait si seule, si isolé. Pourquoi n'avait pas t-elle un compagnon de chambre, comme elle savait qu'il en était l'usage ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle était en danger ? Ou au contraire, était-elle un danger pour les autres personnes ?

Elle chassa ces tristes pensée de sa tête lorsqu'elle se leva pour sortir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de voir autre chose que ses murs blancs et lisses sans ouvertures. Peut-être une ballade lui permettrait-elle de découvrir plus à propos de son ancienne vie ?

Elle passa la tête dans le couloir, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis sortit discrètement de sa chambre, sa robe blanche de malade battant sur ses chevilles. Une part d'elle avait espéré que les lieux lui seraient familiers ; malheureusement, elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qu'elle voyait.

Hannah avait toujours été une personne docile. Bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, elle avait été une élève studieuse lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, respectant les horaires du couvre-feu et ne rendant jamais ses devoirs en retard. Une fois seulement elle avait désobéit aux règles, pour se rendre aux réunions secrètes de l'AD. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas brisé les règles dans sa tête : elle avait appliqué les plus justes.  
>C'est pourquoi elle passa les cinq premières minutes de sa liberté à se cacher dans les moindres recoins dés qu'elle entendait un bruit. Elle se rendit bien compte que c'était inutile : les couloirs était déserts. Aujourd'hui devait être un jour spécial, ou bien peu chargé, car elle ne rencontra presque personne. Les seuls gens qu'elle croisa, qu'ils soit guérisseurs ou médicomages, ne semblèrent pas s'intéresser à elle, trop impliqués dans leur discussion.<p>

Le coeur plus léger, Hannah regardait tout autour d'elle avec une attention presque maladive, dans l'espoir vain que les lieux lui dirait quelque chose. Etait-elle déjà venue ici ? Avait-elle déjà marché ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans cet hôpital ? Mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit, mais aucune ne trouvait de réponse.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs. Intriguée, elle regarda à travers le petit carré de verre qui permettait aux guérisseurs de vérifier par un simple coup d'oeil que les malades allaient toujours bien. Et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur.

Un petit garçon d'une huitaine d'années était allongé dans l'unique lit de la chambre, de nombreux appareils magique reliés à ses bras et sa tête. Il semblait minuscule dans son grand lit de malade, ses pied étant loin de toucher le bout. Les traits empreint d'une calme serein, l'enfant avait l'air simplement endormi.  
>A côté du lit, assise sur une chaise, une femme qui ne pouvait être que sa mère vidait toute les larmes de son corps. Pliée en deux, les mains se cachant le visage, elle sanglotait à grand bruit avec toute la détresse dont une mère est capable lorsque son enfant est en danger.<p>

Hannah regarda à nouveau le garçon, et la vérité la frappa : le garçon n'était pas endormi, mais dans le coma. Voilà pourquoi sa mère était désespérée. Il devait être dans cette chambre depuis un long moment, et sa situation devenait critique au fil des jours.

La blonde se sentait un peu honteuse de les observer ainsi, car c'était une scène privée qui ne la regardait absolument pas. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait à en détacher les yeux. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait proche de la mère de l'enfant. Elle devait se sentir vide d'émotions exceptée la tristesse, exactement comme Hannah se sentait depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

Elle resta de longue minutes à regarder la femme pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne partait pas. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place, et qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'on en fasse autant si elle s'était retrouvé dans la même situation que la mère. Elle aurait aimé rester tranquille si son enfant s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate.  
>A partir de cette pensée, tout bascula.<p>

Les souvenirs se déversèrent en rafales dans sa tête, la laissant aussi impuissante qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, se désintéressant de la scène qui l'avait fasciné quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout lui revenait en une seconde, mélangés, mixés, indissociables. Toute sa mémoire se reconstruisait en un temps record, et la puissance de cette recouvrance lui coupait le souffle. Elle se hâta de regagner sa chambre, s'attirant des regards intrigué de la part du personnel de l'hôpital, avant de se rouler en boule sur son lit et de fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Sa vie était là, complètement là, sous ses yeux. Les souvenirs avaient enfin retrouvé leur place normal et s'étalaient là, comme s'il ne l'avaient jamais quittés. Sauf qu'à eux s'ajoutaient maintenant toux ceux qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa perte de mémoire.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher loin pour se rappeler ce qui l'avait conduit à oublier tout sur sa vie. En revanche, se plonger dans ces peu plaisant souvenir fut plus dure affaire.

Elle se revoyait, debout dans sa salle de bain, agitant un test de grossesse positif tandis qu'un grand sourire naissait sur son visage...  
>Elle se revoyait, hésitante à dire à Neville qu'elle portait son enfant, puis décider que le moment viendrait plus tard...<br>Elle se renvoyait, tentant de cacher son mal-être à son mari tandis qu'il partait enseigner la botanique à Poudlard et ne reviendrait pas avant de longues semaines...  
>Et elle se revoyait, assise sur les toilettes à fixer sa culotte fraichement tâchée de sang, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, elle avait perdue l'enfant...<br>Elle se souvenait de sa détresse lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus là, que son enfant était parti et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et ses regrets...  
>Elle se revoyait, le visage baigné de larmes, pointer sa baguette magique contre sa tempe et prononcer la formule qui la délivrerait de tous ses soucis...<p>

_Oubliettes..._

Et elle comprenait, à présent, qu'elle avait raté son sort et que c'est toute sa mémoire qui lui avait été prise, à défaut de lui faire seulement oublier son bébé disparut...  
>Et que elle seule pouvait déverrouiller tous ses souvenirs, car elle-seule se les étaient ôté...<p>

Hannah rouvrit les yeux et s'assit lentement sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses cils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Incapable de supporter qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant, elle avait choisi de tout oublier. Elle aurait dû penser que dans son état de tristesse, elle n'était pas capable d'exécuter correctement un sort ! Elle avait choisi la solution de la facilité. Mais c'était vrai que ça avait été simple, lorsque personne n'était au courant et que personne n'aurait pu la blâmer pour cela !

Neville... Elle devait l'avertir. Même si elle était en froid avec lui, la situation était complètement différente à présent. Il lui manquait tellement, elle ne pouvait attendre de le serrer dans ses bras. Son amour pour lui était revenu en même temps que sa mémoire.

Elle se leva de son lit et ressortit de sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'accueil. Elle savait que Neville passait voir ses parents après chaque visite qu'il lui rendait. Avec un peu de chance, il se trouvait encore à l'hôpital, et la personne de l'accueil lui indiquerait à quel étage.

Elle l'aperçut alors qu'elle était en train de descendre les marches. Non loin du pied de l'escalier, il discutait avec un des guérisseurs de l'hôpital. Son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le regarda prendre congé avant de se manifester.

- Neville ! l'appela t-elle en courant dans l'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son mari eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa poitrine, avant de lui offrir un baiser dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre après de longues secondes, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- Hannah, qu'est-ce que... ? articula Neville, le visage rouge.  
>- Je me souviens, mon amour. Je me souviens de mon enfance, de Poudlard, du retour de Tu-sais-Qui et de la bataille finale. Je me souviens de tout ce que nous avons vécu, de tout ce que nous avons partagé. Mais plus important encore, je me souviens à quel point je t'aime.<p>

La joie s'installa sur les traits de Neville et il la serra encore plus fort.

- Comment... ?  
>- Je ne peux pas te raconter ici. Nous aurons tout notre temps à la maison.<br>- Tu veux rentrer ? bredouilla son amant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je n'en peux plus de cet hôpital, j'ai hâte de retrouver la taverne !  
>- Tu as vraiment retrouvé la mémoire ?<p>

Hannah replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds avant de répondre, le souvenir de la perte de l'enfant encore brûlant dans sa mémoire.

- Oui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !


End file.
